Last Chances
by Ghost5
Summary: Spontaneous Human Combustion is on the increase all over the city, Mike Celluci is at last short of answers and Henry is nearly made into a funeral pyer by his former lover and maker. Vicki has her work cut out for her with this case.
1. Chapter 1

DISCALIMER: I do not own Blood Ties.

Ghost5: Hi everyone this is my first Blood Ties fic so I hope you enjoy, please be aware that my grammar is seriously bad.

**LAST CHANCES**

CHAPTER1

"So," Mike Celluci sighed "Tell me again what happened tonight,"

The homeless man shifted uncomfortably in his seat before leaning forward and gesturing the detective to do so, Mike obliged the man and leant forward trying not to think embarrassingly cruel thoughts about the way the man dressed and smelt.

"It's like this," the man said gruffly "I was just shutting my eyes when I heard the sound of someone running and I mean really running,"

"Go on," Celluci pressed

"Next thing I knew I saw this tall skinny guy running for his life down my alley,"

The homeless man stopped speaking as if horrified by his own thoughts.

"Then what?" Celluci asked urgently

"I heard the sound of a gun or something and before my eyes the guy burst into flames," he finished

"Okay," Celluci said patiently as he escorted the man out of the interview room

"Thanks for your help,"

"I'm not kidding officer the guy did burst into flames," the homeless man said firmly

Another officer came and took the man off Celluci's hands while Celluci awaited the report from Dave.

"So what have we got?" he asked

"It's the sixth one this week," Dave said in amazement

"There's seems to be a spread of spontaneous human combustion cases breaking out across the city,"

Mike sighed deeply and had an inkling that Vicki might know something about these strange occurrences.

**

* * *

**

**Another Part of Town**

Henry Fitzroy had slipped into his usual coma like sleep blissfully unaware of the daytime and of the tall statuesque woman that was stood below his apartment block looking up at his window, her sleek black hair was tied back into a stylish ponytail and her green eyes were screened by a pair of expensive sunglasses. She let her sunglasses slip down the bridge of her nose as she stared more intently at the heavily screened window, she batted a thick black mascaraed eyelash and watched as the blackout blinds of Henry's apartment slowly but gradually begin to open and steadily allow rays of sunshine into his apartment. Once her work was done the woman slipped into the river of people and disappeared.

Henry took a deep breath and smelt something burning at first he thought of his next door neighbour and her bad cooking, but within seconds he quickly realised that the burning smell was in fact coming from him. Henry woke up with a start and saw his blood red silk sheets and duvet smouldering before his eyes, he exclaimed in fear rather than surprised pain before leaping out of his bed and hiding in a dark corner of his apartment clutching at the remote for his blinds. He pressed the button to close them minutes before his apartment was filled with sunshine and he was burnt to a crisp, Henry slid down the wall breathing heavily and looking at his singed pyjamas and his bare legs which were stinging from the heat.

* * *

**Vicki Nelson's Office**

"Vicki Nelson's Office," Vicki said hurriedly

"It's me," Celluci said worriedly

"Hi Mike," she replied venomously

"I don't know if you and you're friend have noticed but strange things are beginning to happen here in this city,"

Vicki noted the hateful tone which had become all to apparent as of late when it came to her relationship with Henry Fitzroy.

"Strange things?" she said curiously

"Care to give me an example here?"

"I mean like people bursting into flames," Celluci said annoyed

"You mean spontaneous human combustion!" Vicki exclaimed

"Jesus Mike I'm supposed to be the crazy one here,"

"I just want to know what's going on," Celluci said calmly

"And all I can say is I don't know what's going on Mike," Vicki said forcefully and the hung up

"You know you and that man seriously need to talk," Corrine said thoughtfully

"Not now ok?" Vicki said exhausted

"Sounds like a good case though," Corrine pressed

"I mean there have been hundreds of spontaneous human combustion cases across the world,"

"I'm not a scientist Corrine I'm an investigator," Vicki argued

Corrine dropped the subject and went about her business, while Vicki concentrated on her business accounts. Her peace and quiet was quickly destroyed by the sound of her mobile phone, she checked the caller's name and was overcome with surprise.

"A little early for you to be up isn't it?" Vicki asked

"Something is very badly wrong here," Henry said urgently

Vicki could sense that the vampire was frightened.

"What's happened?" she asked quickly

"I was nearly cremated in my bed twenty minutes ago," he replied

"Oh Jesus!" Vicki exclaimed

"Are you ok? How badly were you burnt?"

"I managed to escape in time, but my bed sheets are pretty much ruined," Henry said silkily

"I'm coming over," Vicki said shooting up out of her chair and grabbing her jacket.

"I need you to check and see if anyone was hanging around outside the building for me," Henry asked

"Sure," she replied and then hung up

Corrine had eavesdropped on the conversation and ran into the room.

"What's happened?" she asked concerned

"Henry came close to going up in flames," Vicki explained

"I'm going over to keep an eye on him so I need you to look after everything here alright?"

Corrine nodded her response and watched Vicki race out of the door as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost5: Thanks for the reviews so far guys I hope you continue to enjoy, please be aware that my grammar is seriously bad.

**LAST CHANCES**

CHAPTER 2

The woman walked back to a hotel that was a mock up of a Victorian building, her Manolo Blahniks clattered across the marble floor as she made her way to the lifts giving the receptionists a courteous nod on her way. The male receptionist watched the guest walk into the lift, and noted the sexy swagger of her pert bum accompanied by her attractive smile which caused the female receptionist to give him an icy stare and remind him of the hotel's rules and regulations about fraternising with the guests followed by a bitchy comment about her dress sense which was stylish and expensive. The male receptionist smiled at the new guests and continued his repetitive job role of booking the couple into a suite forgetting about the incident and the beautiful woman that had sauntered into the hotel. The mysterious woman stopped at the penthouse suite and walked into the dark room, to find a young woman with long curly mahogany coloured hair sitting in a high backed chair at a table wearing a cream silk dressing gown along with a good looking man in a business suit lieing on the table doe eyed and limp. The flame haired woman pulled away from the man's neck and sat back with a drugged euphoric expression on her face, her bottomless inky eyes quickly returned to a deep violet as she regarded her visitor.

"Is it done Jada?" She asked

"Yes," The woman answered as she removed her sunglasses.

The violet eyed woman looked at her dead victim thoughtfully before licking the remaining blood from around her lips.

"Then as magic for hire, I think you've done something incredibly stupid," she said threateningly

Jada steeled herself as her client got up out of her chair and stalked toward her, although the woman didn't seem angry Jada could tell that her client was all too angry.

"Care to tell me why you almost burned my old lover to ashes?" the woman asked

Jada didn't like clients questioning her methods, she had her own way of working she didn't want anyone interfering. Jada had done something that played to Christina's De Chance's vanity rather than her cold ruthlessness, Henry Fitzroy had left her client to die in a potential sun trap, as a mage the least she could do was return the favour as a way of levelling the playing between them.

"I thought I'd give him an interesting calling card," Jada replied

"If he's power is as you say it is then he should be fine Christina,"

The violet eyed woman seemed calmer at this answer and gave her a small considerate smile.

"Bestowing the same curtsey that he bestowed upon me, I commend you for your cleverness dear friend,"

Jada nodded and then looked at the body.

"Shall I dispose of him?" she asked

Christina turned and looked at her victim in moderate disgust and waved her hand dismissively.

"I hope there's something a little more satisfying in this city than old husks,"

"I'll try better next time," Jada promised

Her client gave her a satisfied look

"I'll be retiring now," she declared

"Be so kind as to dispose of him, preferably away from here,"

Christina sauntered toward her coffin leaving the mage alone in living come dinning room with the corpse for company. Jada waved her hand over the body and made it vanish from the table, she looked behind her and checked that her client had retreated to her coffin before walking over to the window and opening the blinds, she looked out across the city.

"I think I'll dump you in the harbour," she said thoughtfully to herself

Jada clicked her fingers and envisaged the victim being found in the harbour, she walked away from the window with an almost theatrical look on hr face.

* * *

**Henry Fitzroy's Building**

Vicki scouted around outside the classy building expecting to find some kind of evidence to suggest that someone was linked to Henry's near cremation. She admitted that she had been worried the moment she heard the news from Henry that he had come very close to dieing, Vicki knew that the moment she got to his apartment he would probably act all macho about it and act as if nothing had happened. She raced up to his apartment ashamedly ignoring the desk clerks greeting as she passed him hurriedly.

"Henry it's me," she said worriedly as she hammered on the door

Henry stood in the doorway looking at her suavely and gesturing for her to enter the apartment.

"I didn't find anything outside," she explained

"Could they just be malfunctioning?"

Henry gave her a serious look.

"Those things aren't meant to open unless someone presses the button,"

Vicki looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you bring someone back here?"

Henry chuckled.

"Jealous?"

Vicki rolled her eyes and exhaled a sigh.

"You should know that I like to sleep alone," Henry said raising his eyebrows

"Speaking of which, care to join me like last time,"

Vicki remembered the desk clerk disturbing them while trying very poorly to hide a wooden stake and a mallet behind his back.

"That was a one off," she said quickly pointing at him to emphasis the point

"You know what they about all work and no play," Henry said enticingly

"And I have to say Vicki that you work too hard,"

She knew he was only playing games with her, Henry circled her wrists and guided her toward his bedroom.

"I can't trust you to not look at my work Vicki, I don't like knowing that you're sitting in here while I'm sleeping in there it'll be rude,"

Vicki had already been looking at the pictures that he had hung up on his story board and had already wondered what the novel would be about, Henry was very superstitious about his work and he had made that rule very clear on a number of occasions the last thing she needed was another reminder about snooping through his stuff and messing with things that she had no knowledge of.

"Henry come on," Vicki complained regarding his pleasant but pleading look

"All I'm asking is that you stay with me while I'm sleeping," Henry asked

"No funny business I promise,"

Vicki exhaled a defeated sigh.

"Ok, but I hope this is the last time I have to do this, the last time wasn't exactly great either,"

"I'm not that bad a bed buddy am I?" Henry asked

Vicki frowned.

"Let's go,"

Henry curled up on his newly made bed waiting for his minder to join him, Vicki checked the blinds and once Henry had closed his eyes Vicki curled up next to him and shut her eyes too, Henry curled his arms around her and got more comfortable before falling into a coma again.

* * *

_**1547 – Blackfriars Tavern**_

_In a room above the infamous Blackfriars Tavern, Henry let the tavern wench slump back onto the straw bed with a languid look on her face, he wiped his mouth and waited for the adrenaline rush to subside as he closed his eyes. All was quiet in room only the muffled sounds from the revellers below in the __tavern could be heard, moonlight peeped through the cracks in the wooden shutters indicating that the night was still young. A gust of wind blew the shutters open and gave Henry a start which forced him to sit up in the bed._

"_How pitiful," A familiar voice said disappointedly _

_Henry saw two pools of violet looking out from the dark at him._

"_Who are you?" he asked_

"_Show yourself,"_

_There was a soft shuffle of shoes and there on the edge of the candlelight standing before him was Christina De Chance his former lover and maker._

"_What magic is this?" Henry asked forcefully _

"_My own, my love," she replied_

_Christina sauntered toward him shaking her head and tutting disapprovingly._

"_How very disappointing, to think that the once powerful Duke of Richmond is now feeding on the local tavern girls when he used to feed on courtiers," _

_Henry couldn't believe that she had returned to him, strangely however, Henry felt more threatened by his maker's presence than glad of it._

"_The need to survive is the instinct that matters to us, I recall you said once" he said thoughtfully_

"_Quite true, and do you recall me telling you about territorial instincts as well Henry?" she asked_

_Henry could feel the electricity in the air, he felt it crackled along the hairs on the back of his neck and shoot do his spine. This was what Christina had meant about fighting for territory and blood drinking rights, many years ago when he was a different vampire Henry would have done all he could to stop a fight like this and convince his her that their love was stronger. His abandonment had been clear proof of her love him Christina didn't love him she felt nothing for him, only the need to survive was her reason for living and it made Henry angry to think that she could use him so shamefully, abandon him and then be expected to be welcomed back into his life with open arms._

"_Shall we go somewhere more private?" She asked_

_Once again the shutters blew open and Christina was gone._

_Henry leapt from the bed and went to the window._

"_Follow me Henry," came her whispered voice on the wind_

_He dressed quickly and ran through the night with his mind set on killing her if he had to, he stopped at an empty stone hovel in the middle of a field which was concealed in darkness. His hypersensitive sight saw Christina inside waiting for him, how had their love come to this madness he wondered was it really instinct that kept vampires alive couldn't they feel any kind of emotion or was he the only one to be cursed with an unfeeling mistress. He ventured into the moss covered building with its balding thatched roof and crumbling walls, he stood momentarily in the doorway looking for her and waiting for the initial strike to begin the fight. Christina let out a feral shriek as she fell from the rafters and began to claw at his face, Henry grabbed her wrists and kicked her hard in the stomach letting forth a tiger like growl as he did so. The fight lasted for most of the night neither side would give in and both of them knew that unless there was a victor they could both potentially be burned in the new day sun which was due to appear at any moment. Christina made one last attempt to gouge Henry's eyes out but he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the moss covered wall, he raised her slightly off her feet until she had no choice but to return to her human form even then Henry refused to lighten his grip he squeezed tighter until his lover fell unconscious. Henry returned to his human form and lay his lover on the earth floor of the barn, he kissed her forehead before laying a piece of rotting sack cloth over her._

"_Forgive me," he whispered and with that he ran_

* * *

"Henry...Henry," Vicki said softly

Henry woke up and saw that the moon was smiling at him and that a different woman was also looking at him.

"Sleep well?" she asked

"Yes thank you and did you sleep well?" he asked

"The last thing I should be doing is catching forty winks right now," Vicki answered

Henry rolled his eyes before sitting up.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed I've just got up and I haven't had my breakfast yet,"

Vicki passed him a warm glass bottle.

"This should keep you tied over before you go out hunting,"

Henry looked at the bottle curiously before looking at her.

"Where did you get this?" he asked swinging his legs over the edge of his bed

Vicki gave him an annoyed look.

"It's pig's blood," she answered

"Drink it quick, that stuff is 30 minutes old,"

The vampire looked quite impressed with her efforts.

"You're getting the hang of this," Henry said in surprise

"I just don't want you showing your game face too soon ok," Vicki said quickly

"Now hurry up and get dressed,"


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost5: Thanks for the reviews so far guys I hope you continue to enjoy, please be aware that my grammar is seriously bad.

LAST CHANCES

CHAPTER 3

"Stay here," Vicki said commandingly

"Can I ask why?" Henry replied as he looked at the lab

"Just stay in the car," she repeated before getting out and shutting the door behind her

Vicki ran stormed across the car park to the lab and found her old friend doing the graveyard shift at her computer.

"Tell me you have something good," Vicki asked as she strolled into the lab

"Three male charred bodies, all within their thirties and all of them drained of blood," the pathologist explained

"Celluci brought this one in moments ago,"

Vicki looked at the blackened remains in dread, would Mike now be hunting Henry down with a view to killing him rather than arresting him?

She hoped he wouldn't, the drained of blood part didn't make Henry look good even if it wasn't him, she took a look at the small puncture wounds of each victim just to confirm everything to her own disbelieving mind.

"Henry, please tell me you didn't," she prayed inwardly

"It's strange that our victims also fell from great heights before bursting into flames," the pathologist also said confused

Vicki frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Henry," she thought to herself

She scooped up the file and looked at her friend.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Course you can," the pathologist replied

**Henry's Car**

Henry sat waiting patiently, hoping that Vicki wouldn't be long.

"_Come to me Henry," _Came a whispered voice

Henry's heart began to hammer in his chest, he knew that voice all too well. He heard the soft clattering of high heels and saw Christina appear before his car with a smile on her face, Henry timidly got out the car fearing that she might launch at him at any moment and try to kill him all over again.

"Christina," he said confused

Her violet eyes sparkled warmly.

"Yes, my love,"

Henry felt strange, as if wrapped in a safe warm dream, she stretched out her hand and beckoned him to her.

"Come with me Henry, we have so much to talk about," Christina urged

Henry couldn't fight it, her magic had always been a sweet and seductive power that he could never resist, he took her hand and disappeared into the night with her.

Vicki raced out of the lab and went back to the car to find Henry missing from the passenger seat, she looked around at first hoping that he would appear and say something charming to put her mind at rest. She bit her lip and contained her anger and worry as she took out her mobile phone and dialled Mike's number quickly.

"Celluci," came a tired voice

"Alright where is he?" she yelled viciously

"And what have you done with him?"

"Where's who?" Mike asked confused

"Henry!" Vicki shrieked

"I can assure you I haven't seen him, but when you do find him tell him that he's got some explaining to do," Celluci said casually

"It's not him," she said quickly

"And how do you know?" Celluci questioned

"Henry only sucks blood from women and he doesn't even take very much, he has the right to live too Mike," she answered

"Where do you think he might be?" Celluci asked

"Other than my office and his apartment I don't really know, I know he won't be out feeding while he's with me," she explained quickly

"If you do find him no killing him,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Celluci said before hanging up

**Christina's Suite**

The moment Henry stepped across the threshold of Christina's suite he wasted no time in kissing her and showing her how much he had truly missed her, his hands circled the waist of her jeans before he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled his way to her bed and lay her down gently before quickly stripping to the waist and continuing to kiss her. As their contact became more heated and closer Henry felt his maker's thoughts wash through his mind and he saw all the things they had done together and the things she had been doing when she left him and ventured the world on her own. For a chilling heart beat of a moment Henry saw the image of Vicki and Coreen cowering in the office protectively holding onto one another, Henry was so overcome with fear and anger that he pulled away from his lover with a dark angry look on his face.

"What have you done?" he asked

"Nothing," she answered and with that planted a playful kiss on his lips

Christina grabbed Henry's muscled arms and turned him onto his back while she sat on top of him with her knees akimbo over his waist.

"It's time to learn your last lesson Henry," she said wisely

"Vampires have only one relationship Master and Slave, if a vampire takes a lover it is the maker's right to kill their competition,"

Henry didn't like the sound of this lesson.

"I killed my maker because I took you as my lover, I know your weakness for women Henry so I don't mind you romancing your food but I won't stand for potential lovers even if they are human," she said firmly

Henry sat up and grabbed Christina by the throat.

"If you harm her, I swear I'll finish the job I started when we last met,"

"This is where you have to decide Henry, you kill me outright for trying to kill her or you make her one of us either way it'll be over my dead body if need be lover,"

Christina took Henry's hand away which had relaxed its grip and leant forward her hands travelling upward as she kissed him deeply, her hands slid under the pillow and touched upon a leather hilt of a sharp dagger. She withdrew her weapon and held it high in the air above Henry's heart, Henry caught her wrists and deflected the blow into the headboard, his eyes turned black and he forced his maker onto her back bucking and writhing beneath him and once again held her in a choking grip, after a couple of moments his eyes turned back to normal as he regarded her then the knife and without any hesitation Henry took the knife and plunged it into Christina's heart. She gasped at first, her eyes widened when Henry delivered the blow she looked at him tearfully as Henry cuddled her close to him and kissed away one of her fallen tears. Even though it was customary for a vampire to walk away from a killing without showing any contempt Henry wasn't the type to do that with women whom he loved.

"Thank you," she whispered before closing her eyes

Henry brushed away a stray curl and kissed her forehead then he tucked her in bed, he opened all the curtains so that she would have a dignified cremation in the morning.

**Vicki Nelson's Office**

Vicki rushed into her office.

"Coreen!" she called

There was silence, which was unusual.

"Coreen!" Vicki called again

She walked into the office and found Coreen tied and gagged on the floor, she began to wriggle the moment she saw her.

"What happened?" Vicki asked as she removed the gag.

"Run!" Coreen said

The office door slammed shut and revealed a tall slender woman, she folded her arms and stared at them evilly. Vicki took out her rod and readied herself for the brewing fight. The woman simply blinked and sent Vicki flying across her office where she crash landed at Henry Fitzroy's feet, he helped her to stand before regarding the intruder.

"You must be Jada De La Prince," he said in a regal tone

Jada inclined her head.

"With pride your grace," she answered

"Your client is no longer living, leave here and I'll let you live," he said patiently

"I need to complete the terms of my contract first, and the last condition is to kill them," Jada explained

"I can't let you do that," Henry said angrily

Within seconds Henry's eyes had turned to bottomless black and he had moved to fast for even the mage to see, he had her by the throat and was holding her off the floor. His eyes turned to normal as he held the mage with no effort, Vicki untied Coreen and ushered her out of the room quickly.

"I haven't had a bite all evening," Henry said softly

Jada struggled and choked in an effort to free herself, but it did her no good Henry gave her enough time to draw one last breath before he sank his fangs into her neck and fed.

After an hour or so Henry joined the two women looking perky and reasonably normal.

"Did you kill her?" Vicki asked

"I told you that every once in a while a vampire has to kill," Henry explained

"At least you made a good choice of who to kill," Vicki muttered

"There's just one problem," Henry said nervously

"Yeah?" Vicki asked suspiciously

"We have a body to get rid of," he answered

Vicki exhaled a hiss.

"No problem,"

Henry looked at Coreen and gave her a look that suggested that he wanted her t leave the room, she rolled her eyes and obeyed the silent request. Once she was gone Henry sat down and looked at Vicki.

"Go on say it," he said looking at her.

"What do you mean her client was no longer living?" Vicki asked

"Who was her client?"

"Christina De Chance," Henry said quietly

Vicki looked at him curiously.

"You can guess where I've been," he explained

Vicki closed her eyes and looked at her ceiling as she heard the damning words.

"I killed my maker,"

"Why?" she asked

Henry got up and stood in front of Vicki, he brushed his thumb across her cheek and looked at her clearly.

"She had one last lesson to teach me, a vampire can't have a lover and a maker," he said softly

"Either the maker or the lover has to die,"

He brought his face to closer to hers.

"And since you are a part of me, I'm not about to let anything hurt you Vicki," he promised

"Henry...I," Vicki protested softly

Henry didn't give her time to finish as he slowly and seductively kissed her, it was soft and encouraging.

"Don't, in fact you should go," Vicki whispered

Henry brought her hand to his lips and brushed a light kiss across her knuckles.

"Goodnight," he whispered


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost 5: Alas one more chapter to go guys, thanks for all the reviews and I hoped you liked my first attempt at a blood ties fic.

**LAST CHANCES**

CHAPTER 4

"He kissed you?" Coreen exclaimed

"Then what?"

Vicki sighed and put her hand to her face.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?"

"I don't get you Vicki, you have a cop and a gorgeous vampire crawling around after you and you don't want to know," Coreen complained

"He killed his maker for me, somehow once he has the time to let what he's done sink in he won't want to kiss me again," she replied

"He's a vampire hello?" Coreen said with an obvious tone

"If he killed his maker, he did it for a reason and somehow I don't think it was because he was hungry or just being a gentleman,"

"Not now ok?" Vicki begged

Coreen left her boss to her mixed up thoughts.

"Why did you have to do that?" Vicki cursed herself

"You always have to do that,"

Before she had time to stop herself Vicki left her office and headed across town.

* * *

**Henry Fitzroy's Apartment**

Henry closed the blinds and felt his heart sink with them, he had killed for love and yet his love didn't want to know. Strangely Henry didn't feel angry or resentful he felt numb, something that he had never experienced. He padded to his empty bed and momentarily wondered what it would have been like if Vicki was living here with him, he snuggled down into the covers and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard soft footsteps enter his bedroom Henry kept his eyes closed and inhaled the soft familiar scent that was Vicki Nelson, he woke up suddenly and came face to face with her.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone?" He asked softly

"I thought you might need a babysitter again," she answered and with that began to kiss the column of his throat

Henry sat back and chuckled softly.

"What's funny?" Vicki asked

"Nothing," he replied and with that kissed her and held her close.


End file.
